villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Horror Rose
The Horror Rose is the main antagonist of the Dragon Hunters episode "The Name is Dragon". It is a long-necked flier with sharp teeth, able to breath fire. Lian Chu claims that it is precise enough to barbecue a sheep at thirty paces and especially fierce when babies are near. History At one night, the Horror Rose arrives at the Snoring Dragon Inn and builds a nest on the roof. When the inhabitants wake up the next morning, they are surprised when they see the dragon mother with her babies. It also spits fire at everything that moves outside the tavern, thereby confining the tavern's residents into the building. Using the opportunity, Gwizdo forces Jeanneline into a contract which states that Gwizdo's debts are erased should the Dragon Hunters manage to kill the dragon. To trick the dragon, Lian Chu dons a makeshift disguise to pass off as one of the dragon's babies. After a crash course by Gwizdo Lian Chu heads to the roof while the dragon mother flies off to hunt food for her babies. He is lifted into the nest, but headbutted by one of the babies. Lian Chu returns the favor and starts knocking out the babies, but while watching him Gwizdo and Hector fail to realize that the mother is returning. They try to fly off in the St. George but are pursued by the Horror Rose who spits fire at them. Eventually, the Horror Rose's babies knock out Lian Chu, who falls out of the nest. The dragon stops her pursuit to save Lian Chu, whom she believes to be one of her children. Moreso, the knock damaged Lian Chu's brain and he now believes to be one of the Horror Rose's babies. This proves to be a problem when the dragon mother starts to teach her babies how to fly. Believing himself to be a dragon, Lian Chu jumps off the roof and is once again saved by the dragon mother who carries him with her talons during the remainder of the flight. When the dragons return to the nest at night, Jeanneline's daughter Zaza sneaks onto the roof to slay the Horror Rose herself. However, Lian Chu wakes up and starts screaming to warn what he believes to be his mother. Although Zaza manages to return into the building, the Horror Rose starts attacking the building, igniting the upper levels and trying ram in the front gate with his head. Eventually, the dragon breaks a wall and grabs Zaza, carrying her into her nest. There, Zaza manages to get through to Lian Chu, who jumps between the dragon and Zaza, causing the Horror Rose to stop the attacks. He brings Zaza into the tavern and heads to the roof to end the dragon. The two confront each other but instead of attacking Lian Chu lies down his sword and jumps into the arm of the dragon. The next morning, Lian Chu says goodbye to his "brothers". With her children able to fly, the dragons then lift off and fly into the horizon. Gallery RoseArrives.png| RoseBabies.png| RoseZaza.png| RoseFight.png| RoseFlies.png| Category:Dragons Category:Parents Category:Redeemed Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains